Nightmare on Halloween
by JigsawHalloween
Summary: Ichigo throws a Halloween Party and invites everyone. Little did he know Rukia had planned some 'games' to entertain them all in substitute for being drunk. GrimmxIchi and prolly other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is short just because I want everyone to get the general idea. x3**

**Second fic since my muse for my other one is breaking up.**

**There will prolly end up being several couples in here but the one I was focusing on was GrimmxIchi.**

**Tried to make this fic a little more humor induced too. xD  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Ichigo had everything he wanted that night. His friends and a kick ass party starting to go into motion. It was Halloween night to be exact. He really just threw random things on and made his face seem pale and put yellow contacts in. Also, his tongue looked teal from eating on some strange lolly pop and there were fake white streaks running through his orange hair.

He walked around greeting everyone as usual, not even knowing some kids. The word spread fast and eventually people he knew invited people who invited people and so on. This party would last until it got dark till seven in the morning. Plenty of time for shenanigans.

He caught sight of his friend Rukia, whom everyone insisted him to date but he would just wave it off. In truth, the boy was a bisexual but preferred boys better unless the chicks tits were amazingly large huge. And Rukias were not. Personality doesn't at all much matter, he goes for what they look like first.

Pretty muchly most of the people he knew personally were Shinigami's. From Soul Society. He would only count on a few of the Espada to show up since he had helped or befriended them in the past. Who knows? Some of them might show up just to make his life hell, but there was no way anyone would ruin this night.

"Hi Ichigo!"

He barely turned around when he felt someones bust trying to absorb his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw sea green/blue hair and the purple tattoo's on the girls face. She also wore a skull beanie that resembled the image of a skull well. He figured it was a substitute for her hollow mask. Yes, this girl, Neliel, was an Espada.

He glanced behind her to see other familiar forms make their way in. Obviously they all wore gigai's since neither their hollow hole nor mask was present. He saw the dark, emo clothing wearing boy called Ulquiorra make his way in first follow by the brightly clothed one named Szayel. He had guessed they didn't wanna wear costumes all except one.

Grimmjow walked in, making his longer than normal nails noticeable as he grabbed the side of the door. Fangs were also present and his hair seemed longer than usual.. Almost looked like a long, blue mullet hybrid thing going on. Oh man.. the panther Espada came to Ichigo's party in his released state. Well, at least he wore clothes over his body to where he didn't look like he wore latex.

When the sexta Espada spotted Ichigo, he strutted over on his paws. His tail was trailing behind him and he saw Ulquiorra glance at it, probably fighting the urge to step on it.

"You said to come in a costume." the boy purred.

"Yeah, not your fucking released state." he murmured while glancing sideways.

Their next words were cut off as a sudden swarm of girls saw Grimmjow and had tackled him to the ground telling him what a cute kitty he was and that his hair was so shiny. Ichigo merely stepped over them and the pleading for help Grimmjow to talk to Ulquiorra.

"So, you going to be apathetic all night?" he taunted slightly with a bit of seriousness.

"No. I am just upset to be dragged here with that." he pointed to Szayel.

Holy fuck he didn't notice the pink haired man came dressed as a fucking flower.

"What the fuck is that?" Ichigo murmured as his eye twitched.

"I don't fucking know." as the boy face palmed, Ichigo caught sight of the batwings jutting out of Ulquiorra's back.

"YOU TOO?" he accused.

"Duh. Now that you think about it, we are a walking Halloween Town." the boy shrugged and folded his wings against his side.

"True that." Ichigo glanced sideways, noticing Grimmjow getting up and hissing at the flock of girls.

"What the hell are you?" Ulqiorra inquired.

"My hollow. Sort of. Not really.." he sighed, knowing he didn't pull off the image too well.

"Well, he is pure white right? Just throw powdered sugar all over you. Attracts girls AND guys if your into that thing." Ulquiorra eyebrow wiggled. How is that even possible?

Eager to change the subject, Ichigo spoke, "Why didn't Szayel come here in his released state?"

"You honestly think I want him coming in here and impregnating people? I'm not talking about the natural way." Ulquiorra shuddered.

They both got silent out of the mental image they got from what Ulquiorra just said. Grimmjow eventually walked back over to the group and waved a hand. Well, paw..

"So whats the agenda for tonight?" he purred.

"Normal shit. Get drunk. Music. Yeah." Ichigo shrugged.

Grimmjow yelped as he noticed Rukia standing next to him.

"No no no, that won't do. Ichigo, you do know were all playing games tonight right?" she waved a finger.

"What kind of games..?" he sounded worried.

"Lets see..the classics and then we are all going for a walk out back in the woods. In the dark, yes. Were all gonna split up." she threw her arms in the air.

"Are you fucking insane?" they pretty much all said.

"No. I refuse to just sit around and get hammered and then wake up pregnant."

Their eyes all drifted to Szayel who was trying to flirt with Ishida.

"You have a point I guess." Ichigo was defeated.

"When do we start these games?" Grimmjow tilted his head, and everyone noticed his tail was swaying side to side in excitement.

"Now!" Rukia did a 360 and walked to the middle of the room. Everyone fanned out obviously knowing the plan leaving the Espada and party host with their heads down.

"Shit." they all said in unison.

* * *

**I was thinking about adding some OC's for the heck of it.**

**Review and tell me if you would like yours in for the upcoming event and tell me what costume they would be wearing too.**

**A ref would be nice. x3**

**REVIEW please and thank you. :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter gets intense. Totally.**

**I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THE RIDICULOUS PAIRINGS.**

**Wait, yea I am.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

As everyone sat down or leaned on the wall in the rooms, Rukia did another spin and held out what looked like a classical Coca Cola bottle in her hands. Everyone stared, and when they realized the game some giggled and some nervously shifted. The Espada still stood where they were with Ichigo looking on nervously.

"I don't get it." Ulquiorra murmured.

"Whats the bottle for?" Grimmjow scratched his head with his paws.

"Well.." Ichigo muttered while Rukia explained to everyone.

"This is how you play." She paused for effect. "You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you get to kiss. Honestly, I'm not going to judge if you and that person makeout. We will just move on and ignore you. Maybe take a couple of pictures.." she waved her hand in a gesture.

"What the holy fuck is wrong with you humans?" Ulquiorra whipped his head around to glare at Ichigo.

"Hey I didn't invent the game. We all have to take a turn too. Like, so we all have to kiss SOMEONE.." Ichigo sighed.

"Bullshit." Ulquiorra huffed.

"Baw, come on Ulqueef. Just because you've never been laid doesn't mean you can't TRY.." Grimmjow waved his paw around, oblivious to revealing Ulquiorra's secret.

Ulquiorra stiffened and Ichigo gave him a dumbfound look.

"BWAHAHA! SERIOUSLY? Fail."

"So, Kurosaki, mind telling me who you fucked?" he didn't even look at Ichigo.

Ichigo's face fell and he poked his index fingers together and murmured something. "Shutup."

"Hah, really Ichigo?" Grimmjow bent over to look up at the boys eyes.

"OKAY WERE STARTING!" Rukia announced pointing to the first person to spin the bottle. It was Orihime.

"Oh my I wonder who it'll land on." she giggled.

As she spun the bottle, they all watched eagerly. Even the confused Espada were watching the damn bottle rotate with every spin. Ulquiorra was really into it, prolly hoping to get some, and Grimmjow didn't care much. Ichigo looked up to see Orihime gazing at him with wishful desire it would land on him, and he slightly gulped.

And then it landed on Szayel.

We all gasped. Even he did. We all know he is gay, and he would not enjoy this.

"WEEEEELLLLL, come here girlfriend!" he threw his arms open at her, causing Orihime to squeek. They pecked. Not enough to turn the flower straight.

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra looked sick and Nel clapped happily.

"Uh alright, Ulquiorra's turn since you look so enthusiastic."

He wanted to protest, but made his wings flap as he did so, which caused the bottle to start spinning again. He stared for a minute and pointed.

"THAT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL!"

They all waited silently. Would he be a fruit or be straight..? Suddenly, Ulquiorra looked like he wanted to burst into tears and Ichigo followed the bottles mouth to where it was pointing. Holy Kelly Clarkson it was Kenpachi.

"Well, come 'ere kid." he went to get up. Ulquiorra was frozen stiff.

From what they could all tell, Kenpachi like ate his face. When he was done with Ulquiorra, the poor boy was on the floor shuddering looking like he got attacked by snapping turtles. And many at that.

"NEXT..is Grimmjow."

The Sexta Espada brightened at this and didn't move, just fwapped the bottle with his tail and watched it go. It carried on forever like the first spin did and had everyone leaning in. Ichigo wasn't paying much attention and pondered going out for a cigarette when he felt someones lips connect to his.

A very lithe body had pressed him against the wall and pinned him pretty much, and he was startled to realize he was making out with said person. His brown orbs darted up to catch those teal cat ears that were frighteningly familiar. They were laid back and relaxed obviously, and Ichigo kind of felt dissapointed when he felt the two break. Grimmjow gave him a sly smirk before turning to the crowd Ichigo failed to notice. Here comes the blush.

"Good?"

Rukia gave a thumbs up, not noticing her drooling.

As the game continued, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjows arm, forgetting the spikes that were on the side and accidentaly poking himself. He winced, causing Grimmjow to first look down and then back up.

"Yeah, Ichigo?"

Ichigo pondered for a moment. What DID he want? When he asked himself that question, Grimmjow came to mind and he was slightly confused. Was the Espada that good of a kisser or did he secretly have this love for him all along? In his thought rambling, he didn't notice Grimmjow pull out a cigarette and light it.

"Heyyy..no smoking in the house." he pointed a finger.

"Tough luck." Grimmjow shrugged, glancing off.

Ichigo was about to walk away when he felt claws grab his arm and yank him back. He turned around to immediately meet the panthers lips again, and oddly enough felt something pass from the other and into his mouth. He pulled back slightly, and breathed out. Sort of surprised at the smoke that came out.

Grimmjow chuckled and once again, approached Ichigo to the point to where their lips were brushing.

"Gonna have to do better than that if you want to win my heart." with that, the cat slinked back over to the saddened Ulquiorra.

What exactly did he mean by that? Did Ichigo genuinely even want the sexy sexta Espada? Well, obviously since he just called him sexy. He walked back over to the group and almost nose bled when he saw Gin Ichimaru glomp Hitsugaya with another spin the bottle kiss.

Poor kid. Prolly lost his innocence at the same time somehow.

"GAH! Get the fuck off me Ichimaru!"

"Oh-hoooo~ you've got a mouth for such a young one." then he whispered. "Its ok. I like'em young."

To avoid being slashed, the captain moved back to sitting next to Aizen before laughing.

"Next." Rukia pointed to Uryuu who gasped a little bit. He reluctantly pushed the bottle, causing it to spin weakly. He noticed the Quincy was staring at him. Why was he so popular tonight?!

And it landed on.. Holy hell.

"Awww its destined in the stars! Don't make me come over there and sprinkle you with polin!" Szayel mimicked something close to spirit fingers.

Uryuu got up, almost tripped, and fell right on top of the feminine Espada. Their lips locked prolly for a longer time than they should have been. Both of the boys secretly enjoyed it, he guessed.

"ALRIGHT GUYS we need something more intense." Rukia snatched the bottle.

"I can't comprehend that.." murmured Ulquiorra.

"Seven minutes in Heaven. Hell yes." she had a triumphant glare and he secretly wondered if she was a yaoi fangirl.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this stupidly random chapter.**

**I laughed.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter might be more serious I think I'm not sure.**

**Enjoy this random pairings thing. xD  
**

* * *

Again, the Espada had no idea what she was talking about. Everyone got up and was drawing numbers from a hat and the four Espada stood there, except Nel after a little bit. She merrily hopped over and grabbed a number, oblivious as to what its use was. Ichigo reluctantly grabbed a number and then several other random numbers and handed them to the Espada.

Grimmjow looked at his with his ears up, and then cocked his head to the side. "Mines--"

"SHUSH!" he screamed as he felt Rukia pull on his ears.

"Whats the deal?" he growled.

"Whoever has the same number gets to go in the closet and do whatever for seven minutes. Most of the time they makeout."

All of them stiffened at this except Grimmjow, who gazed on.

"Don't look at your numbers until I call it and DON'T tell anyone what your number is." she stalked off and Grimmjow mock saluted to her.

Grimmjow stared at his number as he awaited Rukia to begin. They all did. Ulquiorra was clutching onto his number for dear life and glanced to Kenpachi with a worried look. Szayel was casting glances to Ishida, who was looking at Ichigo. Its like a love pentagon or some shit.

"ALRIGHT! First up is number one of course."

She waited for a moment, and then two figures stepped up. Who the hell was that? The dude had blue hair but looked very much so beat up and battle scarred. The other one stood and pointed an accusing finger.

"FUCK. NO." it was Uryuu.

"Whats the problem?" the other guy said.

"THAT IS MAYURI! NO!" Mayuri? The makeup wearing guy? Everyone stared. No one had seen him without his..costume thing.

With a sigh, Mayuri walked over to the startled Quincy and grabbed his arm, and then walked into the closet and shut it. And then the sound of the lock. Ichigo and some of the Captains winced. Szayel did too, obviously knowing the strange mans..behavior. It would be hell on earth if they had to do..anything like that with him.

"FUCK MEEEEEE!" Ishida screamed, quite loudly. Grimmjows ear flicked.

If you listened real close, there was a whispered 'Gladly' and then everything went quiet. Ichigo plugged his ears and sung in his head while he waited, and eventually Rukia told them their time was up. The door was opened and Ishida fell backwards onto the floor. Mayuri stood over him, perfectly composed, and murmured something about being a pussy.

"Well, obviously 2 is next." Rukia yelled.

Everyone waited for the poor bastards or bitches to walk up, and sure enough Ulquiorra stepped up, trying to look confident. The other who got up was yawning as he did so. Ulquiorra didn't look happy or sad, just stoic. It was Shinji.

"Shinji I didn't know you came." Ichigo said to the older former captain.

"Bad choice of words Ichigo." he waved before dissapearing with Ulquiorra.

Ichigo thought about what he said for a moment and then blushed bright red. What the hell Shinji was always turning stuff around to sound perverted. He noticed Grimmjow shuffling around, but paid no mind as he pondered on what Shinji said. Their time was up fast and Ulquiorra walked out looking rather pleased with himself and Shinji..just looked tired.

"Alright 3?" Rukia spoke again.

This time Ichigo stood up, and glanced nervously around. This could go so wrong. The other person with the matching three ran up in a hurry and sighed. Ichigo couldn't have been more shocked and secretly pleased it was Grimmjow. He looked to the sexta Espada with confusion, to which the other male replied back with the sign for 'OK'.

They stumbled in the closet and both instantly went to a corner. It was a relatively small closet, that it was. Ichigo was about to say something, and even pointed his finger to say so when the older male had his lips onto Ichigo's. Ichigo was taken by somewhat surprise and let his hands grip Grimmjows back and let the other glide through his long, blue hair.

He had never felt so right about anything, and the thought sort of startled him. Grimmjow had shown no interest in the Shinigami other than tonight, and Ichigo had to wonder if he was only out to..how did girls say it? Dropping soap in the showers in prison? Maybe. As if sensing his thoughts, Grimmjow pulled back and had his paws on Ichigo's face.

"Ya know, I'm glad I got to kiss you that first time."

"Why?" Ichigo blinked.

"Because then I would have never realized I had..feelings for you?" he said the last bit as if he was unsure.

"Why do you say it like that?" Ichigo murmured.

"I'm an Espada. We usually don't love I don't think." the panther scratched his head, taking it off of Ichigo's face as he did.

"Than be human."

"Ichigo--"

He took the Espada's hand and placed it to his heart. Grimmjow didn't seem to understand.

"The reason you don't have a heart is because you gave it to me. It just took us awhile to realize that." he smiled.

Grimmjow's tail twitched, and then he pulled the boy close in a tight hug. He had both of his paws on the back of Ichigo's head and the panther man breathed in his sweet scent. Amazing what a Halloween Party could do, right?

Suddenly the doors swung open and both boys had a sort of deadpan expression on their face as they turned to look at the crowd. Rukia twirled a camera by a string on her finger and Ulquiorra was blushing. Shinji was laughing his ass off and Kenpachi facepalmed. Szayel squeeled and hopped over to the two.

"OH MY DANDELION! YOU TWO ARE JUST SOOO CUTE!"

Grimmjow gave him a look that said 'go fuck yourself and you probably can'.

Uryuu facepalmed as well when the strange Espada said 'Dandelion' and leaned against the wall for emotional support. The two walked back over to Ulquiorra who looked at them as if they were the new kid in school. Grimmjow tilted his head and had his arms crossed.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no..I just never knew you were--"

"Shutup."

"HEY! I am a higher number than you so don't tell me what to do."

"Technically, lower but whatever helps you sleep at night."

Grimmjow leaned against the wall, which Ichigo did too. He was like a lovestruck puppy and wrapped his arm around the Espada's with a sideways glance. Grimmjow smiled deviously and left it at that for the moment.

"Number 4." Rukia seemed happy. Oh, she had the number four.

Grimmjow and Ichigo almost died inside when Szayel stepped up.

"Did someone call my number?"

"I hope not.." Rukia muttered.

"Four right?"

"Fuck my life."

They both dissapeared into the closet and Ichigo was actually surprised to hear moans coming from that little dungeon. After seven minutes passed, they both walked out and Rukia looked like she was drunk and Szayel looked..normal. She started to say something.

"How is it even possible to stick your--"

LALALALALALALALALA not listening. Ichigo and Grimmjow covered each others ears and Ulquiorra looked on with a confused expression. This obviously didn't mean anything to Szayel since he was gay and obviously not interested in anyone else but Ishida. After that episode though, Ichigo was pretty sure Uryuu wanted to know what was so kinky about the pink haired male as well..

The rest of the night went on with other odd pairings like Kenpachi and Urahara what the hell and so on. Grimmjow was getting kind of excited and Ichigo had briefly forgotten about the little expedition they were going to take through the woods. Pretty much everyone was just going to scare each other. Big deal.

"Alright guys, lets go exploring out into hells backyard!"

Rukia said that a little too happily.

* * *

**More Reviews would be nice. Well, kinda my fault for posting chapters all in one day. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright this is the last chapter I think. lD**

**If you want me to continue, please review with ideas!  
**

* * *

As the whole group moved outside, Ichigo had his arm still entwined with Grimmjows. He had rather gotten used to the cat-like form and would be a little sad if they didn't get to..uh, yeah that before the night was over with. The man says he is an animal after all..

"Ichigo..?"

He was woken from his perverted thoughts by the sound of Grimmjows purring voice. The blue haired male was looking at his other with an amused expression, and Ichigo realized he had been staring. God. Damnit.

"I'm good I'm good.." he glanced sideways.

"Not scared of the big bad woods are you?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Uh.."

Before he could react, Grimmjow had slithered up to the front and jumped on the branch of a tree and quieted everyone down. He seemed to clear his voice, and glanced to Ichigo before continuing.

"You all know about the rumors of these woods right?" everyone shook their heads but Ichigo facepalmed. Grimmjow didn't even live here. "Every night at twelve there is an old Hollow that comes to steal souls of small children by luring them to a fake house made of spiritual energy. He tricks them by random events. Once your inside, he cooks you and then serves you up to all the souls he has captured as a meal for them. Like little pirhanas."

Everyone gaped at this. Well, except Aizen. He knew everything about Hollows and knew this wasn't true..or was it. Ichigo gave Grimmjow a 'are you a dumbfuck' look and leaned against the wall. When everyone broke into murmuring groups, Grimmjow slithered back over to Ichigo and pinned him against the wall.

"Ya scared?"

"Hardly."

"I dare ya to leave your little seal of approval thing here. No Shinigami for you."

"Fine." Ichigo tossed the hollow shaped device onto the nearby stand.

"Brave one we got here." Grimmjow poked his chest.

"Ow you ass. You have claws remember?"

"Yeah, but thats it. No super amazing strength or anything. I AM in a Gigai you know."

"True."

Everyone broke up into groups and started to enter the woods. Ulquiorra stalked over without anyone next to him and Szayel was dragging a flustered Uryuu by his hand. The boy was blushing and Szayel was all over him like a drunk girlfriend.

"Lets get this party started!" he pumped a fist into the air.

Ulquiorra looked scared out of his mind, obviously not catching that Grimmjows story was full of horse shit. He also seemed to be looking for someone. Ichigo wondered who for a moment until he remembered the game and Ulquiorra's random pairing with Shinji. Wow, was the Vizard really that great?

Ichigo was knocked back to the present as he felt something snake up his shirt. He screamed and swatted with his hand, until a yelp was heard from next to him. He looked over to see Grimmjow clutching his tail.

"Keep that thing to yourself."

"Aw, but you like it Ichi."

Ichigo shuddered at the nickname.

"I guess your right Grimmy."

Ichigo walked forward, ignoring the elder males blushing reaction. Ulquiorra was right behind him, sort of cowering, while Szayel was walking in front, oblivious to the creepy surrounding. Uryuu looked like he was about to faint.

"You okay there Quincy?"

"SHUTTHEHELLUP. SHUT. THE. HELLUP..." Uryuu's shoulders arched more and he held tighter to Szayel's hand, making the other smile.

"Yeah your not jumpy. Ulquiorra, your a fucking bat what is wrong with you?"

"Absolutely nothing." he tried to think of an excuse and unfortunately said what first came to mind. "I just love being close to you Kurosaki."

Annnd..rifled. Grimmjow pounced on the bat like a wild..panther and clawed at the writhing bat on the ground. Ichigo just kept walking and ignored the two, oblivious that Szayel and Uryuu had gone. When he looked back to see if they were following, he was shocked to see he didn't see them.

He turned around and felt panic flooding his chest. Inside him, he heard a high pitched laughing that made his eyes narrow. He tried to ignore it, but then the figure appeared as a ghostly form in front of him.

"Having trouble Ichigoooo?" his hollow, Shirosaki.

"No." he stepped around the hallucination only to have it reappear in front of him.

"You look lost. Where is that cat like man? He sure was..how do I say it?" the hollow licked his lips, revealing a teal tongue. "Good."

"Ok enough. You going to help me or not?"

"Sure. Come over here and ride me like the horse I am AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" the hollow bent over laughing so hard.

Ichigo face palmed and stepped through the ghostly figure. What was that? He saw a little shack up ahead. The thing looked damn cozy. He gazed around in the woods again, only seeing tree's everywhere he looked. Forgetting about Grimmjow's crazy story he walked forward and knocked.

An old lady answered. Her eyes were closed and she seemed pretty frail. She looked up at Ichigo and adjusted her glasses. He looked behind her to see an average little house setup. The only exception was the rather large fire den. (WTFever the Chimney thing.)

"Hello young man. What are you doing way out here?"

"Well I sort of got lost. Do you know which way is civilization?"

"Of course but first come in and have some cookies. I never see anyone and I get so lonely." her voice cracked with age.

"Sure." Ichigo smiled.

When he entered, the place smelt like something was burning but he ignored it. He made his way over to the table and snatched a cookie, remembering he hadn't ate in a while. As he muched, the lady seemed to smile more and more and walked over to the fire pit.

"No no let me help you mam."

Ichigo walked over and poked the fire with the rod and turned the logs around.

"Such a nice young boy." she smiled warmly.

"Oh, its no problem." as he continued to prod, he noticed something strange in the fire. He tilted the logs so that he could see it and realization hit him what the smell was. Burning bones. There before him was someones pelvis. He yelped and jumped back, looking to the old lady.

Only she wasn't an old lady anymore. She had grown quite large and resembled a wolf hollow of some sort. Her mask looked like one of those kitsune masks you buy in a novelty store and made it seem creepy. Her voice had also grown quite strong. Ichigo reached for his seal, but remembered he had left it. God damn it.

"Come here boy let granny have a look at ya."

The voice was anything but kind and he felt something push his back forward. While he focused on that, he didn't pay attention to the wet tongue that ran over his side. This bitch was tasting him WHAT THE HELL.. She opened her jaws, somehow, and revealed abnormal looking teeth that were curved. As she was about to bite, someone pushed him out of the way.

He looked up to see Grimmjow standing over him. Apparently he still possessed his agility. He had apparently clawed the hollow at the same time and was grinning down at his lover with a smirk.

"Believe me now?"

"GAHHH! YOU BASTARD!" the hollow seemed to take a more dog like state and Ichigo saw Grimmjow shudder. Wut.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"WELLOBVIOUSLY cats are afraid of dogs. Same case scenario here." he cringed slightly.

"...Are you serious?"

"YES!" he grabbed Ichigo and jumped out of the way as the dog hollow leaped at them.

Grimmjow sped out the door and suddenly felt something tangle in his hair. Ichigo and he took on an expression of 'wtf' before Grimmjow threw Ichigo and started to scream. Well, he stopped running now and was scratching at his hair.

"ITS IN MY HAIR ITS IN MY HAIR GET THE DAMN BAT OUT ICHIGO PLEASEEEE!" he made a praying motion with his hands before he fainted.

Ichigo checked his own pulse, wondering if he was on speed.

"WHAT THE FUCK.." Ichigo looked up. "I try to pick him up and carry him but NOOOO." Ulquiorra brushed off his wings. Grimmjow was foaming at the mouth.

"I am learning more than I should tonight." he murmured.

"Ichigo. Please turn around." he did as Ulquiorra said and moved back just in time before the dog hollow ate the ground he had once been standing on.

"FUCKING HELL GRIMMJOW GET THE HELL UP!" Ichigo threw a rock at the boy, but he didn't budge.

"Bats are in your hair." Ulquiorra had bent over and whispered in the panther's ear.

He jolted awake and screamed again, scurrying up a tree. "OHFUCKMEGETITOUT!"

"Maybe later BUT HELP ME!" Ichigo cowered in the corner of two tree's. He was pinned.

Grimmjow hesitated, knowing he froze up around dogs. He looked to Ulquiorra who shook his head. Like lightning, Grimmjow zipped down the tree and pretty much flash stepped to where Ichigo was, flipped, and brought his leg down on the Hollow's head. It howled in pain and he grabbed Ichigo's shirt and pulled him up a tree to a higher elevation.

"Thanks." Ichigo murmured.

"Hey Ichigo I got a question." Grimmjow spoke pretty clearly.

"Yes?"

"Are you my boyfriend?"

Well this was certainly not the right time. "Uh, yeah sure this isn't exactly the time.."

"You sound unsure.." he looked sort of sad. And oblivious to the dog hollow clawing at the tree.

"I'm not ok? Grimmjow your amazing I couldn't think of anyone better to have suddenly realized I had loved." Ichigo managed to smile, despite the dangerous situation.

"Really? Thats all I need to know." Grimmjow smiled and gave Ichigo a surprise kiss before he zipped back down the tree and past the hollow.

The hollow turned and howled, to which Grimmjow repeated what he did earlier, and then twisted again to sideways kick the damned thing. When he did, its mask broke off and it faded into the air. That seemed a lot easier than it should have been.

He quickly scaled the tree again to a smiling Ichigo. When they saw each other, Grimmjow locked his lips with his Ichigo and both looked like cats by the way they sat. Grimmjows arms and legs gripped the limb, and Ichigo looked as if he had crawled over to Grimmjow. As the kiss got more intense, Grimmjow fell off balance and toppled over.

He was expecting to land on his feet but Ichigo had caught him by his paw.

"So, my boyfriend?" Grimmjow asked as he looked up.

"If you'll still love me in the morning." Ichigo smiled back.

* * *

**Last line is from Click.**

**It seemed appropriate. :3**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
